Deleted Messages
by rianess
Summary: What if Mac heard the voicemail Holly deleted?


Mac had just shut the door after saying goodnight to Holly and their son. He was checking around the living room before going to bed, when he saw a light on his machine. He thought it odd, because he didn't remember hearing the phone, or anyone leaving a message. He wondered if the machine was on the blink again and pressed the play button.

"_You have zero new messages and one deleted message. Your deleted messages will be removed in ten days. To listen to your deleted message, press hash, to delete permanently, press star."_

Mac frowned at the answering machine; he couldn't recall receiving any messages recently, let alone deleting them. In fact, he didn't often receive calls on his home phone – most people just called his mobile.

He pressed hash and waited expectantly, his eyebrows shooting up when he recognised Caroline's voice on the recording.

"_Hi, it's me. The one. Not the one you're with now, the other one, the proper one. Yeah, so yeah, I was phoning because um, because um, oh yeah – to say that I've had the most fantastic evening and you weren't there! Which is great, isn't it? That's what I wanted to say. So, ah, call me back. Bye… actually, I think we made a mistake, Doctor McCartney. I think we made a mistake."_

Mac took a moment to try and understand what he'd just heard. And the implication that someone – Holly most likely – had deleted the message, hoping he wouldn't hear it. Clearly, she was trying to come between him and Caroline. As if he didn't know that already – but now he had actual proof.

Well, for all intents and purposes, she already _had_ come between them.

He didn't want to admit, even to himself, how much it hurt that he wasn't with Caroline, and that she had apparently had a great time out with another man. He was slightly comforted by the fact that at least she hadn't gone out with Guy. And then there was her saying that she thought they made a mistake. In what way? Because he still agreed that he wanted to try and be a father to his son. But he could see that his being with Caroline and being a dad to Mackenzie were not mutually exclusive. People who are not in relationships with each other co-parent all the time, it didn't necessarily do the children any harm.

He would have to find Caroline at the hospital tomorrow and find a way to speak to her in private. Away from Guy, and away from Holly. Which was easier said than done. And then he would have to speak with Holly and Guy themselves, to make sure they wouldn't interfere.

Again, easier said than done.

He made his way to his bedroom to try and get a good night's sleep. He would need all the help he could get. His dreams were filled with hazy images of him and a certain Doctor Todd, dancing in a field of poppies.

* * *

Mac walked into East Hampton Hospital with a grim set to his lips and determination in every step. He had woken after a lovely night's sleep, and resolved that today, he was going to grab himself some happiness. He couldn't believe his luck when one of the first people he bumped into, was Caroline herself.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied, not really wanting to jump right into the personal stuff in the hospital lobby.

"So," Caroline began, "there's a consultancy."

"Yep, Mario's leaving so it's between me and Richard." He told her.

"Wow, good luck".

She looked rather hesitant, and he hated how awkward things had gotten between them. All the same, he appreciated her wishing him luck.

"Thank you." He said.

"Um, I'd just like to take this opportunity to ask, in a very genuine sense, how things are going with your newly discovered son?"

He couldn't help smiling, because he knew she had to be upset by what had or rather hadn't, happened between them, but her good heart made her ask him if he was alright. In a roundabout way.

"I'd like to take the opportunity to remark upon the sincerity I felt was evident behind that genuine inquiry."

Caroline nodded at him and said, "Oh, well, it's my new thing. Every time I hide my true feelings," she cleared her throat, "in the interests of another human being, I um, reward myself with a mini Mars Bar". She suited word to action and took a chocolate bar from her bag.

"Oh, nice," he said.

She took a bite, and then said, with her mouth full, "So, it's all okay?"

He smiled and paused for a moment. It wasn't okay. Holly was up to her old tricks, manipulating him for her own ends. He only hoped that their son wasn't being used as well, and that her only plots so far, had been keeping him and Caroline apart by trying to make sure he didn't get her voicemail.

He looked at Caroline who was waiting with an expectant look on her face. "You know, it's not okay. I mean, my son is and everything, but Holly. Look," he glanced around the busy lobby. "I don't want to talk about this here, but I got your message, and,"

At this, Caroline's eyes widened, and she gasped. "Oh, right, look I," but he cut her off.

"I agree Caroline, OK? I agree with you, but maybe we can talk about this later, in private?" He smiled hopefully, and she looked down, suddenly bashful. That didn't stop him from seeing the pleased smile that was trying to break out on her face.

"OK, yeah, I mean, thanks. Oh, um, yeah. Maybe send me a text, to meet somewhere?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Will do. Best get on, eh?" He said, and they went in separate directions.

Of course, they saw each other again not long afterwards, in theatre, for a gallstones removal. But they had the ever-meddlesome Guy Secretan looming over them as usual, and anyway an operating theatre was not an appropriate venue to discuss relationship issues. Not that they hadn't done so in the past, but he was glad that she seemed to agree that this was neither them time nor the place.

* * *

After having dealt with the resident arsehole Alan Statham and his panic attack, he nearly had one himself when Sue White popped up from under a sheet and on a trolley. He really didn't want to accept a gift from her, because he didn't want to encourage her raging obsession with him. She made him incredibly uncomfortable, and he couldn't believe that he had been flattered at first.

After a brief exchange of words, he realised it would be more trouble to turn it down than to accept, so he admitted defeat. He told himself he wasn't going to open it, worried it might be obscene images of her, possibly with him Photoshopped in, but curiosity got the better of him and he lifted the garishly decorated lid.

And then he paused, frowning.

The first thing he found in the box was a bottle of hair dye, "_Autumn Blaze. Covers even the darkest hair shades." _The only other thing in the box was a brown envelope. He turned it over and looked at it, wondering what on earth was going on.

When he read the contents, to say he was livid, was an understatement.

That evil, conniving bitch had done it again. Used him and lied to him, making him think he was a dad, and in the process, had lied and manipulated her own son. And poor Caroline! Holly clearly didn't care that she'd hurt her feelings, just that she would get what she wanted. How could he have been so blind?

He wanted to confront her right away, but he made himself stop and think. He didn't think it would be a good idea to get into a screaming match with her in the middle of a corridor or something. Also, he would actually like to speak with Caroline first. After all, he didn't owe Holly any courtesy, and he didn't want Caroline to get the wrong idea.

She could be pretty down on herself and might think that he saw her as some consolation prize, now that he didn't have a son. And that wasn't true, at all. She was the first prize, the woman he was pretty sure he loved, and he was not going to wait to claim her. God knows if he did, there'd be a flood or a bloody earthquake trying to get in the way.

No, he would speak to his lovely Doctor Todd first, and then tell Holly she can fuck off.

* * *

He found Caroline in the break room. He was relieved that he couldn't see Guy or Holly anywhere. That meant he might get her all to himself, for a change.

"Hey," he smiled, and said, "want to get some fresh air?" He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in a conspiratorial way.

"Err, yeah." Caroline giggled a little and blushed. He thought it made her look adorable when she did that. They made their way outside and sat down on the bench where Holly had interrupted them, not so long ago. She wrinkled her nose, likely at the memory, but he reached out and took her hand. He smiled reassuringly and cleared his throat.

"So," he began, "I got your message. Thank you, for reaching out. I uh, agree that we made a mistake, as I said,"

Caroline interrupted him, "Oh, good. Well, not good, a mistake and all, but good, I'm glad you agree."

He squeezed her hand, "Yeah, so, anyway. There is nothing romantic between Holly and me. I mean, even if we are co-parenting, there never will be. Though that is a moot point now."

Caroline looked confused. "A moot point? What do you mean?"

He grimaced. "I mean that Mackenzie is not mine, he never was. She faked it, I'm not sure why."

She gave him a sardonic look. "I think you know why, Mac. She wants you back."

"Well, yeah, I suppose so. But it wouldn't have worked, in any case. I was overjoyed to be a father, but I never wanted to be with her. I only ever wanted, or want, I should say – you. Just you." His heart was pounding in his chest. He wasn't one to make himself vulnerable to anyone, especially women. A lot of that was Holly's doing. But now, her despicable actions involving her son and Caroline were making him brave.

He would not let her spoil another minute of his life.

She was staring at him now, a look of hope in her eyes, along with a touch of fear. He couldn't blame her for that. "Are you sure, I mean, you really mean that?" She was clutching his hand, tight, as if she was worried he would let go or disappear.

"Yes, I am sure, yes, I really mean it. Even if Mackenzie was really my son, I would still want to be with you. But he's not, so we don't need to worry about that. Caroline, I know we've had a struggle, but we're still here, yeah? And there's no reason for us not to be together."

She lit up and leaned into him. He met her halfway, and they shared a tender kiss. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, he was so happy. He now understood why people said they were so happy, that they could burst. He felt that way now.

They drew apart and he said, "Do you want to come 'round my gaff tonight?"

Her peals of laughter were music to his ears.

* * *

Caroline had agreed to come over this evening, and she also agreed that he needed to confront Holly, alone.

"_After all, if I'm there, she'll somehow make this all my fault."_ She'd stated, flatly.

He knew she was right, and he told her of his plan to spring a honey trap on Holly. Caroline thought it was devious and brilliant. And no more than she deserved. So, he had Holly meet him outside. Not, he would hasten to add, on the bench that he now thought of as his and Caroline's bench.

She was standing next to him, with her hands in her pockets, looking concerned.

"Oh God," he began, "this is a nightmare."

"What is?" Holly asked, gravely.

He rubbed the back of his head and sat down. "Listen… It's going to sound crap, whatever I say, however I say it."

"Say what?" Holly said, looking really worried now, and sitting on the wall of the flowerbed next to him.

"I've fucked up and I… I'm worried that you're not going to let me forget it." He told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you; I want… I want us to have another go." He could see her hanging on his every word, even as he felt disgusted with her and her choices. Clearly, she never really knew him, if she couldn't read him now. He was never very good at pretence.

"Another go at what?" Holly asked, eagerly.

"I still love you, Holly". He said, his stomach twisting at the words. He was glad this was the last time he was going to have to deal with her, because the sight of her made him feel nauseous. He couldn't repress a grimace, but fortunately, she wasn't looking.

She was too busy looking to the sky and throwing her hands in the air in triumph.

"I knew you'd never get over me! This is so weird. This is exactly how I planned it" She declared, probably revealing more than she intended.

"Is it?" He said, but she still wasn't really paying attention.

"It's so strange. I knew you couldn't be serious about that weirdo Todd." She crowed, and he had to repress an angry reply. He was very much serious about that weirdo Todd. And so what if she was a weirdo? He was pretty fond of her weirdness, and let's be honest - he was pretty weird at times, too.

"Yeah," is all he could muster up.

"Really. Oh, kiss me Mac. Kiss me!" She leaned in and he put his hand on her face to forcefully push her away.

"Stop you there. Stop you there." He said. "This, Holly, is what is known as a honey trap. A Holly trap, if you like. Not admissible in a court of law perhaps, but it does confirm my suspicions."

"No. Ah… no." She started back pedalling. "Or, you have just walked straight into my Mac trap, because I don't want to go out with you. Actually,"

"Oh, right, yeah." He agreed sardonically.

"Lighten up," Holly whined.

She just gave him the perfect opening. "Talking of lightening up, who's this?" He asked, proffering the photo which had been in the brown envelop he's received from Sue White.

"That... that looks like me," she hedged.

"Yeah, that's you, that's definitely you, yeah," he agreed. "Who's this little kid there with the lovely black hair?"

"Oh goodness me, is that Mackenzie? It's Mackenzie," she pretended to be astonished. He couldn't believe she thought she could brazen her way out of this one. "Yeah, because I remember now that his hair goes much, much lighter in the summer, and a little bit auburny."

He snatched the photo back from her and retrieved the hair dye from his pocket and presented it to her. "What's this?" he demanded.

"Oh yeah. I tend to but that for a friend of mine who's phobic, for some reason, about, about buying hair dye."

He almost wanted to laugh at her audacity, but in the middle of this situation, was an innocent little boy, and the woman Mac was nearly, completely sure he loved.

"I'm not his dad, am I?" He stated, and it wasn't a question.

"Wonder what would make you say that." Holly said flatly.

"Ooh, err… DNA test?" Mac said, showing her the document that was also in the brown envelope.

"Laboratory mix up?" Holly tried to suggest.

"Who's the daddy?" he wanted to know.

"It's a secret".

"That's your speciality, isn't it?" He declared, getting up and walking away in disgust.

* * *

He made sure to see Holly off in a taxi, to be actually sure that she left. He had his back to the car, but Caroline would later tell him, that when she walked out the front door, she saw Holly waving through the back window.

As it was, he heard someone walking up to him and noticed it was Caroline, when she came to stand beside him.

"She's off then?" she said.

"Yeah, yep." he confirmed.

"Shame. She was really nice." He admired that she could say that with a straight face. He couldn't, however, join in, on this occasion.

"She really wasn't," he disagreed, "quite the opposite, in fact."

Caroline smiled, and asked, "Are you okay, was she awful when you confronted her?"

He laughed. "I'm alright. You know, she tried to bluff her way out of it at first?"

Caroline gasped, "No! Really? Wow, I suppose you've got to admire her balls. Or not. Anyway, I'm sorry, for you. You'll make a great father one day." He appreciated that she thought so.

"I'm sorry too, for nearly losing you." He told her, earnestly.

"Oh well, I don't think you need to be sorry. Then again, it was me who reached out, after all. Who knows where we'd be if I waited for you to say something!" She smirked playfully.

He gave her a mock outraged look. "Hey, you were the one going on a date with another man, Jake, was it?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then relaxed. "Well, true. But I told him we couldn't see each other again, first thing this morning."

"What, after the lobby?" He asked, surprised.

"Um, yeah. You said you agreed, you know, with what I said, and so I thought it would be mean to lead him on, or something," she defended herself.

"No, no, that's all cool, that's fine. I'm glad. Now all we have to do, is tell Guy." He raised his eyebrows and she winced.

"Yeah, he cornered me in the Ladies earlier and told me he likes me." She looked very uncomfortable at this admission, and he felt a moment of worry. Not that Caroline would choose Guy over him, but that they would be hurting Guy's feelings.

Still, he wasn't prepared to miss his chance with Caroline, just spare Guy Secretan, incorrigible womaniser, a little bit of heartache.

They both paused, uncertain of what to do now.

"Should we go and find him?" Caroline suggested.

Mac winced. "I don't think that's a good idea, you know what he's like. He'll make a big scene. Tell you what, Boyce is having that dinner at the _Spice of Bengal, _about eight, tonight. Why don't we speak to him after that?" He suggested.

Caroline seemed to consider it for a moment. "Yeah, alright. 'Cos then he can sleep on it, maybe. Otherwise work is going to be a bit..." She trailed off, but Mac knew exactly what she meant.

"OK, so that's a plan." He leaned in for another tender kiss, and they went their separate ways. Both of them unable to quite hide the contented smiles on their faces.

* * *

They were sat round a large table at the _Spice of Bengal_ restaurant. Mac was sat next to Caroline, Boyce was at the head of the table, along with Statham. Martin and Guy, as well as some of the girls from HR filled the other places.

Mac was mostly ignoring the conversation going on around them, though he couldn't help but laugh when he heard Dr Statham suggesting that – if he'd married Joanna – he, Martin and Guy would have been his family and they all might have had regular family dinners. It was a ludicrous suggestion but watching Guy squirm uncomfortably was always fun.

He spent most of the dinner quietly making small talk with Caroline and didn't really notice when Alan left to answer a phone call. He did, however, watch and listen in horror – as did everyone else – when Statham returned and told them all more than they ever wanted to know about his sex life.

He left the table briefly to use the loo, and when he came back, he saw Caroline getting out of her seat and throwing her napkin in disgust at Guy. He repressed the urge to go over there and punch the stupid twat, and instead went to the other end of the table where Caroline was now sitting.

"You OK?" He simply asked.

Caroline sighed gustily. "Yeah, I am. I mean, well no, not really. It's just, he can't seem to stop interfering!"

Mac knew instantly who she meant, and glanced over at Guy, who was now harassing his half-brother, Martin.

"What did he say?" He asked, not completely sure he wanted to know, but aware that he really _needed_ to know. Guy was the living personification of, 'give them an inch'.

She huffed, annoyed. "He offered to share a cab home," here she gave Mac a knowing look, and continued, "and then when I said no, he worked out that I probably have plans with you. Then he said that I shouldn't forgive you and I should let him take me home and help me with my pain."

She scoffed, and Mac shook his head. Caroline went on.

"I mean, obviously he doesn't know the truth, that I don't need to forgive you – ", Mac raised his eyebrows and she took his hand, "not really, I don't. You didn't do anything wrong, and well, we've sorted ourselves out, as it were."

Mac smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thank you, for being so wonderful about all this. And I'm sorry he upset you. Hopefully he'll get the message, eventually." He leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by the arrival of Sue White.

He was awfully glad that he and Caroline were on more solid ground than they ever had been, otherwise he would have worried what her reaction might be to Sue's claims about her pregnancy. As it was, he reassured Caroline that he and Sue had never been intimate and thankfully, she believed him.

"Let's just leave, I really have had enough of the madness tonight." Caroline appealed, and Mac was in total agreement.

They both got up to leave and that's when Guy had to stick his oar in. "Hey, where are you going? You're not going off with him, are you Caroline? Remember what I said earlier."

They carried on walking, not wanting to have a confrontation in the restaurant, with all their colleagues and a bunch of strangers, simply trying to enjoy their dinner, as onlookers. Predictably, Guy followed them outside.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He demanded, but he didn't give either of them a chance to speak, "Caroline, I told you – don't go back to him – he'll never – he never sees anything through," Guy had launched himself at her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Mac went to intervene, and protest his innocence, but Caroline put a hand on his chest to restrain him. "Look Guy, I think you're really sweet, to worry about me, but," Here Guy groaned in protest, and tried to interrupt, yet Caroline continued inexorably on. "but I lo – I mean, I've chosen Mac and you and I were never..."

Guy cut her off. "Fine then, go off with Mr Gullible, but you'll regret it." He stomped away, and Caroline turned back to Mac. She slid the hand that was still on his chest, down to take his hand.

"I hope he'll be OK." She said, worried.

Mac looked at the retreating form of their anaesthetist friend. "Yeah, I think he will be. This is new, for him. You never know, it might be good for him."

"Let's hope so," Caroline agreed.

They drove to Mac's place in, or on, in his case, their separate vehicles. Caroline did offer to leave her car there and come back for it in the morning, but Mac said it wasn't practical. Caroline suggested she take the opportunity to go home first and pack an overnight bag. Mac agreed that it was a good idea, anything to make her feel more comfortable. It was a distant thought in his head that someday, they might share a home and so things like overnight bags would cease to be necessary.

However, having only just gotten her back, he really didn't want to scare her with that kind of talk.

When they arrived at his flat, she looked around, clutching her bags. He took them off her and put them very deliberately down next to the snooker table. He then took her by the hand and led her to the large, leather sofa. He leans in for a slow kiss, which quickly escalates. Minutes later he's flat on his back, Caroline perched precariously on top of him, and missing most of her top half of clothing. As he reaches for her trousers however, she suddenly draws back and is seemingly trying to compose herself.

He doesn't protest and waits for her to speak.

"Look, I, it's not that I don't want to – you know," she begins, and he tries to smile reassuringly. She goes on. "I just, I need to know. What this is. What we are, where we stand and all. Are you serious Mac, because I couldn't bare –"

Here he does cut her off, not wanting her to work herself into a state.

"I am serious, Caroline, completely serious." He looks in her eyes, trying to work out whether or not she believes him. She looks so distressed and he hates that he's clearly made her feel that she's not good enough, that he's playing her. Maybe talk of moving in wouldn't scare her off after all.

He decides to take a chance.

"Look Caroline, I love you, I want you. I want you here, in my home. I want it to be _our _home. I want to wake up to you, I want to laugh with you and do stupid things with you. I want – I want to marry you, if you'll have me. I want to meet our children, I. I hope I'm not scaring you," he smiles tentatively and is reassured when he sees her face is full of wonder. He carries on. "Is that – do you want those things too, with me?"

She doesn't speak, for a moment looking at him like she can't believe he's real, and then she launches herself at him, kissing him like mad. He laughs and pushes her back for a moment.

"Well, hello." He says in a teasing voice, and Caroline giggles, pulling his face to hers once more.

The following morning, he and Caroline are sitting across from each other at the breakfast table. Well, the kitchen table, but they're eating breakfast, so in his mind, it counts as the breakfast table. She had brought her own dressing gown with her, so for the moment, he could entertain the illusion that she actually lived here. It was a charming and exciting sight.

When they had finished, she got up and put her plate by the sink. "I think I might go and have a shower now, OK?" she says, and he nods.

"That's fine, you know where it is." He replies and she smiles.

She gets a few paces away, and then looks back over her shoulder. "Are you coming, or what?"

Mac wasn't aware he could move that fast.

On the way to work, in her he tells her of the restraining order he'd applied for, against Sue White. He put in for a it some time ago, but it had only just been granted. Frankly, he couldn't wait to present it to her. Caroline laughed and called him a crafty genius.

When they got to the hospital, he directed her to park in his space, glad that it was finally getting used. They split off in the lobby, him going to find Sue without delay, and Caroline going to change.

Once he'd presented Sue with the order and made his escape, he went to the locker room to change. Guy was there, and he was clearly Not Happy. Mac braced himself for the onslaught.

"Oh, here's Doctor Mac, lothario. At it all night, were we?" Guy said in a mocking tone.

Mac sighed, already exasperated, but decided it would be wiser not to engage the lunatic. The golden rule was, don't feed the troll.

"Caroline didn't come home last night, you wanker, what have you done to her?" Guy demanded and still Mac thought it would be better not to answer him. That went out the window however, when Guy grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"I want the truth, tell me what happened!" He all but growled.

"Take your hands off me." Mac said calmly. It was so calm, that it actually sounded menacing. Guy was clearly too shocked not to obey.

"My relationship with Caroline is none of your business, Secretan. She made herself perfectly clear last night. Stop fucking sulking like a child, OK, and get over yourself. We don't need you looming over our relationship like a fat, swiss zeppelin." Mac declared and walked away.

Later that morning, he and Guy seemed to have called some kind of truce. Mac doesn't recall any peace talks, but if it means Guy will tone down the whining, then he's all for it. They're walking towards the recovery room, playing with the yo-yos a patient had given them.

Guy was exclaiming that he loved getting presents from patients.

"You know he's on his last legs?" Mac asked.

"Who, Yo-Yo Man?" Guy clarified.

"Well, I'm assuming he had a real name," Mac said, trying to get up some real speed on his yo-yo.

"Yeah, but, uh, you can't remember what it is." Guy claimed, also still playing with his yo-yo.

"Can you?" Mac asked.

"Well, no, but you're the moral one. So, it's worse when you can't remember."

They were interrupted by the arrival of Martin Dear. Who was also playing. With a yo-yo.

"You know you-you man died," he told them, sounding depressed.

"Yeah. He had a name, actually." Guy protested angrily.

"I can't remember what it was," Martin seemed horrified.

Mac decided to help, well, sort of. "Yeah, neither can we." He admitted.

Martin looked down at his yo-yo and then said in a faraway voice, "You the last thing he said to me was, '_Don't die alone like me, in a place like this. Find someone you love. Ask them to marry you, raise children together and live a full and rich, happy life'." _

Here they all paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating. Mac internally congratulated himself on having completed at least a part of yo-yo man's advice. Caroline could be in no doubt about how he felt for her, and what he wanted for their future.

"Wise words," Mac said softly.

"Yeah. Good old yo-yo man." Guy agreed, then he seemed to think of something, and turned to Mac. "Oh, no you don't – don't you dare. I forbid it! I forbid you to ask her – Mac, I'm serious," by this point, Mac had started walking away in disgust.

Of course, Guy had no way of knowing what he and Caroline had discussed last night. That he was already too late. But how on earth did he think he had a right to _forbid _Mac from saying anything at all to his girlfriend, let alone _forbidding _him from asking her to marry him.

What a tosser.

Mac was in the gents toilets, washing his hands after using the facilities, when he heard Caroline's voice. Just for a laugh he decided to stay quiet and see what she had come in here for. He was secretly hoping she was trying to track him down for a naughty interlude.

"Hi, hi, hi, sorry to bother you," she was saying, and he moved away from her so she wouldn't bump into him. She carried on, "if indeed there is anyone in here. Is there?"

The other men in the room piped up. "Yes," they said in unison.

"Hi, hi, sorry, yeah," she said, nervously, "I'm looking for someone, he's about six foot tall, uh, got reddish blond hair, possibly wearing green. Has anyone seen him?"

All the men in the room looked at him. He mouthed '_no'_.

"No," they all said.

"Oh okay, great, thanks." Caroline, made to leave, and then stopped. "Just if, if you do see him, tell him to find Caroline? It's just, I'm in love with the six foot, reddish blonde, wearing green, but something unpleasant has happened with his friend and I really need to talk to him about it. His friend, well, they're not really friends they don't like each other very much, but anyway, he cornered me earlier and asked me to marry him. I rather, impolitely, told him to fuck off, and now I'm worried he might do something stupid. Oh God, sorry, sorry, I'll leave you to it, thanks," she said, and hurried out the door.

The other men in the room looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I'll just," he gestured at the door, and made a speedy exit.

He caught up to Caroline in the corridor and tapped her on the back.

"Oh God, there you are, I was just in the –"

He cut her off, "I know, I was there, listening." He confessed.

She looked outraged and whacked him the arm, not very hard. "You wanker, you were listening the whole time? Well, whatever. Look. We've got to find Guy. I know, I know he's been a shit, but we've got to at least make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Do you really think he might?" Mac asked and Caroline shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, but you didn't see the look in his eyes when I turned him down, Mac, he looked devastated."

Mac sighed, really not wanting to spend even more of his time catering to the childish needs of an arsehole like Guy Secretan, but knowing in his heart of hearts that he would never forgive himself if he didn't check on him and then something happened.

"Come on, we'll go and scout round for him." He said, taking her hand and leading her away.

They find him in the anaesthetists' room, quietly sitting by a patient he'd clearly just put out. He had a fairly bland and placid look on his face, seemingly just staring at the wall. Caroline looked at Mac in appeal.

"Guy, are you OK? Is something wrong?" He asked, and Guy turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, I'm taking the wait and see approach. Sooner or later, you'll fuck up, and Caroline will see she'll be much better off as my wife. I don't even have to do anything; you'll do it for me." He said cheerfully. "Are we ready? Cos, she's right out!" He declared, indicating the patient.

Mac and Caroline exchanged bewildered looks, but both shrugged. Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, on this occasion, Mac thought.

The surgery passed pretty quietly, with Guy sitting by the head of the patient, looking somewhat smug. He clearly believed that Mac would screw up, and that he'd get Caroline by default. Mac was insulted, but not enough to make a fuss. If it kept him from actively interfering, he was all for it. Caroline appeared to agree, because she certainly seemed to be trying to avoid making waves or rocking the boat.

After the surgery was finished, they all went their separate ways. Mac actually had some plans he wanted to enact.

Once he had finished the arrangements he wanted to make, Mac went on a hunt for Caroline. He found her outside, sitting on a picnic table, looking into a bag of crisps like it might hold the secrets of the universe. He took a moment to observe her, and his heart filled with wonder that this quirky and sweet woman was his to cherish, from now on.

He jumped onto the table next to her, and put his arm round her. "So, if it's alright with you, I was hoping we could go away somewhere for the weekend."

She turned to him and smiled, "That's a lovely idea. But what about my shifts?"

"Sorted, sorted. I've got you cover, with, err, Dopey Daniel." He replied.

"OK, great." Caroline agreed, and he could tell she was as excited as he was, to finally get some time together, away from all the craziness of this hospital and their friends.

"Right," he began, standing up next to her, "I've got to see the neurologist,"

Caroline gasped, "Is everything…?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just routine." He reassured her, but he could still see in her eyes that she was worried. "Look, I'm off at six, shall we just get our stuff together and leave straight away?"

"OK," she smiled, looking coy. "Anything I need to bring with me?" She asked, and impish smile on her face.

"Use your imagination," he suggested, his voice deep and suggestive. He couldn't wait to see what she might come up with. Though, just to himself, he admitted that he hoped it might have something to do with lingerie.

On his way to his appointment with Dr Clooney, he is stopped by that ever-stubborn pest, Sue White. Clearly, even the threat of prison wasn't enough to deter her. She walked past him with a massive gold box on her shoulder, done up with a purple bow. He guessed it was a present, but carried on walking, hoping the present wasn't for him, and that she'd honour the restraining order and leave him alone.

No such luck, however.

"Doctor Macartney, what a surprise!" She muttered something else, which he couldn't understand and wasn't about to ask her to clarify.

"How are the people of Insania without their might queen?" He asked instead.

"Well, they're alright, you know. I left them some post it notes with instructions. Would you like to have a look inside my papoose?" She asked and he decided to shut this down right now.

"As I warned you, that is probably sexual harassment." He pointed at the door of Dr Clooney's office, "Can you excuse me? I need to pop in here," he declared.

"Well, have a look at it later," she proffered the huge box she was holding, "there's a gift for you,"

He decided to take it and head into the neurologist's office, rather than engage further with her.

Somehow, the hoard of balloons which turned out to be hiding in the box she had handed him, turned out to be rather apropos.

He'd had a brief scare in Clooney's office, when the man had told him he'd found something nasty while conducting some routine tests. He felt the way the neurologist went about it was rather unprofessional. Especially considering they hadn't bee Mac's results after all.

True, he and the unfortunate patient had the same name, but they did not have the same date of birth. The actual patient was about thirty years older than him, as evidenced by the date of birth listed on the tests.

Clooney couldn't apologise enough, but Mac left his office rather quickly, hoping to avoid saying something out of anger, which he would later regret.

Particularly when Clooney complained that he would now have to tell the other patient that he was dying.

"Poor you!" Mac declared sarcastically, and then left.

He'd been home for about half an hour when there was a soft knock on the door. Smiling, he opened it and was overjoyed to see Caroline standing there, clutching an overnight bag. He ushered her in and bid here sit on the sofa while he finished collecting his own things.

The scare he'd had today made him even more determined not to waste another minute of time with this remarkable woman.

"How about we take your car? We've a bit of a drive ahead and I don't think we'll be comfortable on the bike." He suggested, practically.

"Sure," Caroline called out, as he was in his bedroom putting the last few bits and pieces in his bag, before zipping it closed. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked.

He came back into the living room and showed her the details of the booking he'd printed out at work, earlier. She studied the paper while he went through the kitchen, making sure things were turned off, as they would be away for the whole weekend.

The place he'd booked was called Pitts Deep Cottage, in the new forest. He recalled the description he'd read earlier, before placing the booking. "_This extraordinary beach cottage is positioned at the end of a long, isolated track through private woodland where it sits snugged down right on the edge of a wild and varied beach." _He hoped the privacy meant no one would find them, and they'd finally have some time just to themselves.


End file.
